Bridge to Love
by xxtwilightficsxx
Summary: Bella has a baby, Edward is a free person and a known player. He suddenly begins to fall in love with Bella and her baby daughter. Bella is a constricting character, too scared to love again after her horrific past. sexual content. Offensive language.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 (Bella Swan)**

I woke up to my little baby crying out in my arms and hugged her at once trying to comfort her and let her know I would always be there for her.

"Morning Ella" I smiled and looked at her angelic face and saw her smiling and touch my face "Good morning momma" she said in her baby babble making my heart swell.

I smiled and carried her out of bed and inside the bathroom, I filled in the sink with warm water and put the plug on till it was half filled with water and peeled off her dress, putting her in the water to which she started crying.

"Oh baby" I sang and she smiled at me through her tears I wiped them away and finished with her shower and got her ready for the day. I put her down with some stuff toys and went to get ready myself slipping on my normal jeans and a button up shirt and tying my hair into a loose bun.

I made breakfast for myself with eggs and bacon and finished it with a glass of juice. Smiling as I saw Ella rubbing her full tummy after eating her cookies and milk.

I ran into work a little late than usual after dropping off my little Ella at daycare. I worked at a book production house with my friends Alice and Rosalie. We had to read articles and stories written by authors and point out the flaws, It was a job I enjoyed because of my love for reading and the stories coming in here were really good though they never got published. Our boss Jasper Whitlock was Alice's boyfriend and Rosalie's twin brother which gave us the comfort of staying at home and finishing my work, that was good for me too as I could relax and could work my part time without the fatigue getting the best of me. We finished our work and drove out for lunch.

"Pasta with cheese, Fajita with fries and an Evergreen" I raised an eyebrow as Rosalie ordered herself nothing but a salad. "I'm planning on cutting down with the carbs" she said as me and Alice snorted, we casually discussed about the weekend to come until our food arrived, once we were done Alice assured me she would pick Ella from daycare and stay over at my place until I was done with my other part time job.

I bid them goodbye as we drove off in opposite directions and yet again I reached my other place of work. I worked at a gift store and my work was to just assist the customers with gift ideas, I wondered how well Alice could do this instead of me being the great artist she was.

I slid my phone out of my pocket and texted Alice inquiring her about my baby.

**Hey sweetie, how's my little angel doing ? Troubling much ? **

**Xo *Belly***

I sighed as I got no reply even after half an hour, thinking both of them must be watching a movie or fallen asleep.

I looked up to see someone stand in front of me, then I saw the most stunning person I had ever laid my eyes on. He was simply beautiful to look at, Tall and lean but not very muscular contrary to the one standing behind him. I stood there struck by his beauty and stared at his unusually beautiful copper colored hair which was messy but HOT. I continued to look at his nose never meeting his eyes; I would keep that for the end. I ran my eyes through his nose and saw how perfectly pointed it was and then his oh-so-kissable pink lips and the faint dimples on either side of his mouth and his jaw line which was square and perfect. _Oh God, could someone be this perfect? _I thought and then looked into his eyes. Beautiful emeralds that were bright and cheerful I instinctively smiled as I stared at into his eyes and then I heard a snap.

He snapped his fingers in front of me to break me from my reverie. I nodded and shook my head trying not to think about this man in front of me. He had another man standing behind him who faintly resembled him but was tall, broad, brawly and scary looking, his bands of muscles covered around his chest and arms made him look huge, he winked at me and smiles showing a set of deep dimples.

"How may I help you?" I asked in a serious tone and looked at each of them. He smiled as he read my name card and spoke "mm..Bella I'm actually here with my friend, he needs something for a girl…friend" he took a short pause between the words and grinned crookedly as I watched his emerald green eyes that looked tired. _Yeah, for his one night stand. How about a pair of crotch less panties? Would that be good?_ I thought and scrunched up my nose.

I looked over to the big brawly one who was walking where the flowers were stacked and let out a giggle, he looked so big and menacing and just didn't fit well with the flowers in the background he fit well with the monster trucks, chains and black. I looked over to the boy next to me and smiled watching him laugh as well.

"Emmett I suppose she could be of help" he looked at him sticking out his thumb in my direction as I saw Emmett walk towards us, and he stopped in front of me and smiled bashfully I smiled a little trying not to show how annoyed I was and asked him what he wanted. Suddenly the entrance door flew open and a woman with black hair walked inside and looked at the big brawly man and approached him, I kept looking at her as she hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Oh Emmett I thought I would never see you again baby" he nodded and whispered something into her ear and she ran out the store choking with sobs.

He shrugged and looked at the boy standing next to me and then turned to look at me "Well I have this girl I wanna impress, so I guess you should know what girls like" I nodded and walked over to the flowers thinking about Rose and the flowers she would like cause' this guy looked like what Rose wanted always, big and menacing looking but still equally adorable and cute. I picked a bunch of red dahlias and tied them with a string before wrapping it in a decorated plastic wrap and walked over and handed them to him.

"Thank you" He looked at my name card "Bella.."

"You're welcome Emmett" He gave me a confused look before I handed him the little card to go along with the flowers and saw the other one nodding at him. I turned to him and demanded "And what's your name?" I asked, curious to know his name.

"Edward. Edward Cullen" he said extending his hand as I took it hesitating a little. "Bella Swan" I said and gave him a tight lipped smile and pulled away. He said goodbye and walked out as I saw there weren't many customers I told the manager Mrs. Weber that I would leave and she agreed so I pulled out my sweatshirt which belonged to the store and tucked it in a drawer and walked over to the staff parking area to drive home.

I unlocked my door with the key and walked in to see Ella, Alice and Rosalie all sitting on the floor and cuddling together watching some boring sitcom. "Momma's home" I called as I walked in and watched my baby toddle towards me. I picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"Haven't you slept yet baby ?" I asked her and looked over to Alice and Rose smiling unashamed. I carried her into my room and lay her on bed and had her fall asleep in my arms in no time. I walked outside after making sure she was fast asleep and sat down next to Alice and wrapped my arms around their shoulders "Hey girls" I greeted. "Hey Belly wanna go out for drinks" Alice asked looking over to me and then to Rose "Rose has something to show you and tell you" she smirked and kissed my cheek as I closed my eyes relaxing for a few minutes and felt Alice nudging me.

"I got flowers today Belly and the guy sent me his number too" I heard Rose whispering in my ear and I smiled still keeping my eyes closed and hugged her softly.

"Can I see those" I asked and stood up pulling Rose with me as she dragged me to the table and I saw the same bouquet of dahlias I had handed over to Emmett thinking about Rosalie. I almost beamed and pulled out the card stuck to it and opened it

_**Rosalie, to the most beautiful girl in the world, I ask you out for a date Grant me what I wish, please. Love, Emmett Cullen**_

I stood there with my mouth hanging open. _Shit, those flowers were for Rose. Oh dear Jesus, am I dreaming? This is ridiculous. He's a hooker he can't deserve Rosalie. _

"OMG Rosie your really gonna go out with this guy?" I asked tilting my head and twisting the card in my hand. She winked and grabbed her phone from her pocket and was dialing the number on the card

"Hey um..Emmett. It's me Rose I….Uh..Umm..I" She said playing with her lovely blond curls as I sat listening to her and just praying that she says 'no'. Alice sat on the other end hiding her face in a pillow muffling her giggles as Rose started yelling over the phone "Just called to say..I'd fucking love to cut open your balls and throw them and you off the highest building in this city" and snapped the phone shut.

"Ouch.." I teased, putting a hand on my heart and giggling feeling happy and relieved at the same time.

"Asshole" She muttered flipping her hair back and smacked Alice in her ass as she started laughing harder.

"Rosie why did you turn him down?" I asked in a sing-song voice giggling.

"I don't wanna be played around with Belly". She sighed and let her head fall back and closed her eyes. "You know I don't trust men anymore, Well at least after what happened with you" I winced at the thought and stood up "I thought we were gonna go out for drinks". The girls were all ready and sprinted out of the house, we spent the evening at a bar drinking until we passed out until Jasper came to our rescue.

X.X

**FEW WEEKS LATER**

I sighed as I sat at home watching Baby TV with Ella as she squealed and hummed to the songs playing in the background when my phone started ringing and I picked it up thinking it was Rose or maybe Alice and held it close to my ear "Hello" I asked in a inquiring tone. "Hey Bella its um.. Edward" the soft honey like velvety soft voice answered stammering a little. "Oh Edward…Hey how did you get my number?" I asked a smile running along my lips as I watched Ella dance along with the characters on TV.

"Bella…you do know Emmett right?"

"Nope. Not until you answer my question".

"Well I inquired the owner of the gift shop, she was a bitch and said it was against the rules so I threw a heavy bunch of bills at her face and had your number on my phone".

"Jeez that's pathetic".

"Whatever, I happen to not to care. So as I asked you do remember Emmett right?"

"Sure. What about him?"

"Emmett wants Rosalie and I couldn't think of a better person to ask for help other than you" I could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

"Okayyyy…How does Emmett know Rose? And how do you know that Rose is my friend? And why is he after Rose?" I dragged the words a little and wrinkled my nose trying to grasp what he was really telling.

"I and Emmett saw you girls at a diner one afternoon and Emmett couldn't stop thinking about your friend and we saw you one night at Eclipse too, you guys looked pretty tight huh?"

"Yeah we've been friends for a while"

"Aha…" He breathed and spoke again urgently "Bella I need to go. I'm so sorry I'll catch up with you tomorrow. Are you free tomorrow?"

"Excuse me?"

"Are you free tomorrow Bella?" he asked his voice impatient.

"I guess I am. What do you want?" I spat, totally annoyed. What the hell was his problem? I thought to myself and frowned at the television screen.

"We need to talk and I'm going to call you tomorrow and tell you the rest. Bye and oh! Goodnight Bella"

"Night" I mumbled and threw the phone away. I tried to smile seeing my little girl smiling and singing in her baby babble.

Later that night after tucking Ella into bed I decided to watch some TV and sat curled up on my couch watching reruns of South Park and giggling under my blanket. At almost ten thirty I got up from the couch and walked into our bedroom and lay next to Ella and pulling her into my arms and closed my eyes drifting into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up next morning and found Ella already awake and bouncing on the bed giggling and playing with my hair. I smiled and caught her pulling her onto my lap and kissing her hair "Morning angel" I said groggily as she giggled and kissed my cheek "Good Morning" she said in her baby voice and brightened up the not so bright morning.

I stuck to my daily routine of driving Ella to daycare and going to work, As I sat on my revolving chair, rolling like a little kid because there wasn't anyone to see me at all and then picked up my phone to see if I had any calls from Alice or Rose and then my eyes shot wide when I remembered I had agreed when Edward asked me to meet him and banged my head with the palm of my hand and read the messages.

I opened the first one and read a morning greeting which didn't catch my attention.

**Good Morning Bella. We're supposed to be meeting today hope you remember. Have a nice day *Edward***

I opened the second one which asked me to meet him at noon. _Pop_, was that my bubble ? Yes, it was my bubble that burst thinking about my few hours of sleep I could have gotten at noon.

**Hey . Meet me at 12 noon at Starbucks down the street. *E***

I sighed and closed off the messages window to see that I had almost a hour and a half to meet him so I rushed home and lay on my bed thinking about the meeting and thought of calling Alice to ask her what she was up to today ? So I picked up my phone and dialed her number she answered in two rings and I started, "Hey Al it's me Belly, I kinda have a meeting with a guy Edward no it's not a date, his best friend or brother or whatever is crazy about our Rose so he thinks I could help him". "BELLY…" Alice shrieked over the phone, "Are you really gonna help them? I mean, it's hard for Rose right now and those guys are nothing but a bunch of hookers waiting to get laid.". "I know that Alice, you really think I would do that to Rose? I know how she feels, so I'm gonna meet Edward today and let him have a piece of me" I sighed.

"I know Belly I trust you, I'll be there in five, okay? Bye" she hung up and I threw my phone under the pillow and fell asleep as the fatigue took over.

I woke up to find Alice and Rose on either side of me cuddling with me_._ "Hey girls" I greeted them and shot up from bed as I noticed the time. I had just half an hour to get ready and go meet him so I ducked into my closet and stripped down pacing back and forth deciding what I wanted to wear, until I decided to keep it simple and slipped on my pair of faded jeans and a navy blue top and ran over to my room grabbing my purse, phone and brushing out my tangled hair and let it fall loose behind my back.

I made it in time and walked inside and saw him sitting at the table counters near the glass windows looking out to the busy New York street. "Hey" I mumbled climbing onto a stool next to him and setting my things down awkwardly.

"Hello Bella" he smirked and sipped his coffee staring at me over the rim. "What?" I asked hating the flirty looks his eyes shot off at me and winced looking out.

"I assume your Rosalie Hale's friend" he looked at me unsure. "Mm? What about that" I asked sounding totally blasé. "Well the thing is, my friend Emmett as you already know him, adores your friend." He paused short waiting for my reaction but I didn't answer him yet and leaned back in my seat making myself comfortable and staring out the window waiting for him to prattle on. "So I was thinking maybe you could be of some help to me and we can make things work out between them" he smirked crookedly and leaned closer to me.

I crossed my arms and shrugged turning to look at him and jabbed a finger at him "Listen up you dog, Rosalie is my friend and I think of her as my sis so don't you ever fucking think I'm gonna hand her over to dogs and whores like you" I jumped of the stool and grabbed my bag walking out and heading straight to my apartment. _Asshole thinks I'm gonna hand Rosey over to him like she's a piece of meat._ I could hear him call my name and I stomped of in double speed fuming all the way and sighed heavily asI sat inside my Audi Coupe and turned the music so loud it hurt my ear.

I glanced down at my watch and gasped as it was time to pick up Ella and I started the car and sped out of the basement onto the main street and glanced at the Starbucks window and found it empty. _Blah, Chicken_. I giggled thinking of Edward in a chicken costume running down the streets and drove away laughing with tears in my eyes and got stuck in the usual New York traffic and reached Ella's daycare almost two hours late.

"Baby…I'm so sorry I'm late love" I squealed and took her into my arms twirling around as we exchanged our little Eskimo type kisses on the lips and giggled together cuddling and kissing. Suddenly Ella slipped off of my arms and pulled my hand taking me inside "Momma come". "Where to Ella?" I asked confused and followed her inside as I saw all the little children surrounded around one person and watched Ella let go off my hand and run over to the person. The person seemed memorable to look at from the backside with reddish brown hair. _Wait a minute, was this Edward? Oh hell no. _I watched Ella run to him and hug his neck from behind and mumble something in his ear which made him chuckle and he pulled Ella in front and lifted her turning towards me when I noticed my breath stopped and my eyes went wide.

_E-E-Edward with Ella._

He turned to look at me as I noticed his eyes bug out of their sockets and saw Ella rubbing his cheek and giggling, he stopped staring at me and mumbled something indistinct to Ella and watched her point towards me and smile. I watched them walking towards me and I straightened up and kept my expression calm.

"Momma this is Ewward" she said and kissed him on the cheek. _What the fuck! This man was stealing away my daughter_. "Hello Bella" he said smirking and held out a hand for me to take which I denied and just smiled at him "Hey Edward" I grimaced and reached for Ella holding her close to me and kissed her hair showing him that she belonged to me. "Let's get home angel" I said loud enough for him to hear and smiled at him as I noticed Ella reach out for him and he snatched her away holding her close to him and smiling at her. "Ewward come" she cooed to him and I found myself fuming, I could feel the smoke rising from my hair and my red face, I wanted to scream at his face telling him that was my baby he was messing with.

"No Ella I think you should go home with Momma today, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye baby girl" he smiled and kissed her again and handed her to me. I stomped away not wanting to face him anymore as he called out. "Ella you forgot your things" I turned around and snatched away her backpack from his hand and walked out as I drove home fuming all the way. "Momma did you like Ewward?" she asked looking at me innocently as I stood in the elevator with her in my arms. "I don't know baby. How do you know him? Does he come there often?" I asked, wanting to know what a dog like him would want to do at a children's daycare center. "He work there momma, he's new there he said he like babies like Ella" she smiled pointing to herself and babbled on "he not come every day I see him only today and I louve him".

"Oh, by the way, did you enjoy your day baby?" I asked stepping inside and locking the door behind me. "Ella enjoy today" she smiled and touched my hair "Ella and Ewward play hide and seek, and we color Mickey mouse but then momma come and bring Ella home." She pouted crossing her arms sitting on the couch and pulling out her shoes.

We made through the day and were exhausted by night so we snuggled up on our bed and started talking about our day but mostly about Ella- her daycare, the kids there, the babysitters and other things. But today all she could tell me about was Edward, Edward and EDWARD!

"Momma Ewward gave me a gift too" she giggled and hugged her new little teddy bear that Edward had gifted her today which was hiding inside her backpack making it look ballooned.

"Baby you shouldn't take gifts from people you don't know. Was it just you or did your friends get presents too?" I asked wanting to make sure this wasn't some lame way of trying to trick me into helping him out for his friend.

"But momma he is a nice person and he gave everyone gifts. Claire got a dolly but Ella like teddy because it be soft like momma" she said clapping her hands and hugging her teddy. _Aw, isn't she adorable? _

"Okay baby, just be careful. Wasn't Leah there today?" I asked- Leah was the owner of the daycare and the one of the babysitters. The funny part was there were many male babysitters than female ones and one of them was my best friend Jacob Black who was Leah's husband.

"No Leah go home with Ebecca and then Ewward come and play with me" I cringed hearing Edwards name again. Rebecca was Jacob's younger sister and was married to Paul who was one of the babysitters there too. And I felt absolutely safe having Ella there as the people were known to me and were safe to leave Ella with.

"Okay angel" I smiled and glanced to the clock on my nightstand and the digital numbers read it was Eight o' clock which meant it was time for Ella to go to sleep. I tucked her into bed and waited till she drifted off and tip toed outside and called up Leah to ask how she was feeling?

"Hey Leah" I smiled and tilted my head holding the phone between my shoulder and ear as I baked cookies for Ella.

"Belly…OMG I'm so sorry I had to leave Ella and bail out but I made sure Jacob was with Ella and we had this new guy who came over today his name is Edward, he said he didn't want to work but just wanted to visit these children few times a week and Belly did I tell you? I went with Rebecca to the hospital cause' I felt really sick and guess what?" She finally stopped after talking a mile and giggled nervously. "I'm pregnant Belly" she choked out and paused. "Bella are you listening?"

"Oh yeah…OMG Leah sweetie I'm so happy for you and Jake. Does Jake know?" I smiled as I asked her thinking about Jake's face when he would know he was going to be a proud dad.

"I'm gonna tell him in bed. Jesus, I'm so excited Belly" she squealed as I laughed humorlessly to keep the conversation flowing. "That's nice Leah, Good Luck" I wished her and smiled to myself.

"Okay Bella Jake's home I should go now, I'll catch up with ya later" she blew a kiss through the phone and hung up. I finished baking the cookies and put them in a cookie jar and stored them in one of my many cabinets and snuck back into bed with Ella and slept thinking about the new baby-to-come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 (Edward Cullen)**

After my meeting with Bella I rushed over to the children's daycare center in hope to get over the anger flaring inside me. '_Hand her over to dogs and whores like you',_ the words rang in my head and annoyed me further more. She thought men were dogs well aren't dogs faithful? I smirked as I got off at a kid's store to pick up gifts for the kids because I was going to meet them for the first time. As I entered the shop I was confused and didn't know the number of kids there so I called Leah, one of the co-owners of the center I was going to visit. She informed me that they now had fifteen kids, so I picked up teddy bears and dolls for the kids and received confused looks from the lady at the counter and had a hard time stuffing them into my car.

People thought, what pleasure a person like me might get, going to a daycare center but it was all related to my biological father, Anthony Mason he loved children a lot and would usually visit shelters tagging myself and Emmett along when we were little, I vaguely remember the details but I do remember him playing with the children and being a completely different person. I used to hate kids and decided I would never have them, but with my father's demise I tried to do his soul little good by doing what he did and made my mind to visit a daycare center with little kids.

I reached the daycare center soon as there was not much traffic at the intersection and I saw few cars banged up which held a long line of traffic behind and sighed feeling sorry for them.

I reached the corner and parked my Volvo. I sprinted out of my car and pulled out the many bags of toys and walked into the daycare center. As I went inside I saw different colors on a wall some with pictures, drawings and writings and as I saw many kids sitting at different tables and coloring or scribbling on paper and my eyes darted to the corner of the room where I saw a little wall and an over stacked desk with files and a man with black hair sitting and smiling as he saw the children. _A man? Is he gay?_

I walked over to the man and smiled "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen." He smiled and stretched out his hand smiling at me and I took it dropping one of the bags I was holding and firmly shook hands with him, he smiled as I handed him the bags and carried them for me leading me towards the center of the room.

I stood in the middle as he called out in his loud voice "Kids I need you all here, you have a visitor today he's here to make some friends and have fun with you. So common, who's gonna make him your friend?" As I watched the children sat at their tables and played along as if they never heard what Jacob said and I clenched my fist, getting angry._ Fucking twats_.

As I stood fuming I noticed a little girl who looked like Bella,_ Edward...no Bella here. DID YOU HEAR? NO BELLA. NO THINKING ABOUT BELLA, _I heard my other side shouting at the sucker side of me. Yes I was a sucker for Bella.

The little girl smiled at me and pulled at the hem of my shirt and I lifted her holding her close to me and felt new emotions flow into me. She smiled and touched my cheek as I looked at her, _Brown eyes, chocolate colored hair, full lips and the tiny pretty nose. Bella re-incarnated. _I smiled back and she kissed my cheek. "Hello" she said sweetly and smiled showing little pearl like teeth.

"Hey there" I said and smirked._ Edward…it's a baby! _I shouted at myself mentally. "What be your name?" she asked. "Edward Cullen" I smiled moving my hand forward and she took it, her hand felt small and soft compared to my big and manly one. "Ella" she said and smiled sadly looking out near the window. "What's your daddy's name?" I asked and smiled thinking she'd be another daddy's princess.

She looked at me with a straight face and shrugged "I don't know. I don't have daddy. Momma say I don't need daddy" she put her head on my shoulder and sighed. I felt my heart crack, she was so little but knew everything a child wouldn't know or even want to know at this age or even later.

We spent the time together as she took me to around and made me have small talk with all the other kids and ended up playing a game of hide and seek and colored a picture of Mickey Mouse as we talked more about our lives and she had a single mom looking after her and she simply adored her.

After a while I stood up with Ella and walked over to the middle of the room and called out for everyone saying I had a surprise for each of them and bought the bags of toys and handed them each a toy. I noticed Ella was no more with me and instead I was surrounded by a brood of kids and smiled at each of them as they thanked me and the girls gave me pecks on my cheek. I was starting to grow unfamiliar and waited anxiously for Ella and thought maybe she would have got home but I heard the little girl and smiled knowing she was around until I felt little arms wrap around my neck.

"Peeka Boo I see you" I chuckled knowing it was definitely Ella. I pulled my Ella to the front and lifted her, _Wait a minute...My Ella?_ I shook my head and smiled at her, she pointed until I saw the woman standing there and my heart missed a beat again. _Bella._

I felt my eyes pop wide open and stared at Bella. I thought I was dreaming and turned to whisper in Ella's ear "Ella where is mommy? " I asked her and she simply smiled pointing to Bella. I straightened up throwing my thoughts to the back of my head and walked towards Bella trying hard not to scowl.

"Momma this is Ewward" Ella informed Bella and kissed my cheek. I mentally did a happy dance and watched Bella's discomfort. "Hello Bella" I said smiling smugly and extended my hand towards her which she declined and just gave a small smile reaching for Ella and I felt my arms involuntarily tightening around her, Bella pulled her from me and kissed her hair as a sign of ownership. _Jeez, Woman I know the baby is yours. Can't you just share ?_

But luck played along on my side as I saw Ella reach out for me. I wasted no time and literally snatched her away from Bella and smiled at her holding her close to me. "Ewward come" Ella asked me in her baby voice and I knew I couldn't resist that but I held back my wishes as I saw Bella almost fuming with anger.

"No Ella I think you should go home with Momma today, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye baby girl" I said to her and kissed her again then handed her to Bella. I watched her stomp away and chuckled.

"Ella you forgot your things" I reminded her slightly louder for Bella to hear and managed to stuff in the a teddy bear which I thought would be perfect for her, Bella immediately turned around and walked to me snatching away the backpack and stomped out again making me shake with laughter.

I hung around there for another hour talking to a few children and to Seth, the boy who showed me around a little and I managed to get a little information about Ella.

"Yeah man, Ella looks so much like Bella. Well Bella doesn't look like a mom but still, the way she looks after Ella is too sweet to watch. Sickens me sometimes" he rambled on in his newly cracked voice.

"What about Bella's husband?" I asked, wishing she hadn't been married before.

He laughed and then spoke "Bella wasn't married Cullen. She had this shitass boyfriend of hers, James Chase. He banged her up and just fucking left but Bella loved him so fucking much that she determined herself to have the baby, but after the baby was born she went fucking nuts" he said sounding sad.

"What exactly happened?" I asked again, feeling scared.

"She used to sing to her oversized tummy and look after it man. Then after Ella was born she realized she should have aborted her and that she couldn't be a good mom, so Rose and Alice took care of Ella while she was a baby until Bella was back in her head."

"Bella went into therapy?"

"Yeah something like that. Dr. Gerandy treated her ya know your dads friend"

"How do you know my dad?" I asked feeling nervous.

"Your dad was the one who popped Ella out" he laughed and ran over to a group of young boys fighting over a baseball to calm them down and left me there to think.

"Hey Seth I think I'll make a move now, see you next time" I turned away to the door and turned back again "Hey buddy, tomorrow when you see Ella tell her that I miss her" I said and walked out smiling to myself.

I reached home and found Emmett dressed and waiting for me "Emmett I'm sorry I can't come to the club tonight…Well I don't think I'll come for the next few days" I said sheepishly earning a death glare from him.

"What the hell Edward" he said and stomped off the house. I sighed and dragged myself to the bedroom where I plopped on the bed and stripped to my boxer briefs before getting into bed and did something I hadn't done in a while.

I picked up my phone and dialed my stepfather. "Hello Ca-Dad. How are you? " I asked a little too formal for a son.

"Edward, my son what makes you remember me today?" he asked in a mocking tone.

"Dad did you ever have a patient called Bella?" I asked being the selfish and self centered asshole I was.

"I don't remember any son but I did attend to Bella Swan she had a baby two years ago. Why do you ask?" he inquired sounding utterly confused.

"She happens to be a friend of mine dad. That's all um…Can I talk to mom?" I asked wanting to listen to my mother's voice and I heard my mom approach my dad and take the phone from him. "Edward..baby boy" her sweet vice came from the other end making my chest hurt. "How are you mom?" I asked and gripped the sheets tight. "I'm okay honey, I just miss you boys it's been so long since I saw you" she sniffled and continued "Is work alright? I hope you aren't being over loaded honey and have you managed to find ladies?". I huffed and smiled a little at my moms eagerness.

"Mom I visited a daycare center today with lots of children, just like dad used to" I said and tried swallowing the lump in my throat.

"Really Edward?" she asked proudly "Did Emmett too?".

"He was busy mom I couldn't take him with me, I'll pull him along next week" I lied and thought about ways to convince Emmett coming to a daycare center with me. "Mom?" I asked breaking the silence. "Yes honey?" she said softly. "Mom I saw this little girl today well she is the daughter of the girl that I kinda like I mean she hates me but I think I like her, she's really beautiful and caring and I've been seeing her for a few weeks. Almost spying on her, she isn't married but she has a little daughter" I narrated and heard my mother sigh. "Edward I know you'll do the right thing son, let her know she interests you."

"Yeah mom, I gotta go I'll catch up with you later. Bye mom, love you". I hung up and shut my eyes for a while thinking about Bella and her baby. I got weird thoughts like me and Bella walking hand in hand with Ella in my arms and Bella with a round stomach with our son inside, We would name him Masen. I shook my head and called the first number I found on my contact list.

"Bella Swan here." Bella said and I hiccupped a little. "Hey Bella, It's me Edward" I said stuttering and slapped my forehead. "How may I help you?".

"Can I talk to Ella please?" I asked her crossing my fingers hoping she'd let me talk to her. 'Ella Edward's on the phone for you' I heard her call Ella and I heard Ella scream and squeal until I heard a breathless voice on the phone. "Ewwaaard!" I heard her and smiled instantly. "Hey there baby girl" I said with a shit eating grin on my face. "My Ewward" she shouted and relaxed a little. "What are you doing baby?" I asked her. "I coloring Edward and you?" . "I just spoke to my mom" I smiled. "Wow you have momma Edward? Do you have a daddy too?" she asked and I couldn't answer her.

"Yes Ella I have a mommy and a daddy" I said softly. "Wow Edward you be so lucky" I heard the sadness in her voice and I felt something change, I wanted to know what it was so I tried to hang up. "Hey Ella I think I'll hang up now, but if you're a good girl and you don't trouble your momma, you'll have a surprise tomorrow okay?". "Yay!" she squealed "Bye Ewward" she said. "Bye honey" And then I hung up.

I pulled the sheets well above my head and thought about the little change I felt. I couldn't feel that little girls pain anymore and I wished of being her family. Someone whom she'd come running apart from her mother, a father. A person who would protect her and her mother, a person who would be a part of them, their lives and theirs. Forever. I closed my eyes and dreamt like a girl that night and woke up the next morning well rested and in peace.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 (Bella Swan) **

I grunted as Ella returned the phone to me and smiled ear-to-ear being happy after talking to Edward. She bounced over to me and snuggled into my chest falling asleep.

Weeks later, on a sunny day. Ella dragged me to the park closer to our house and I too decided to spend the entire Saturday with her, so I called the gift store and asked them to bring over my substitute and told them I'd be back at work the next week. After I had finished my call and turned over to look at the colorful slides I couldn't find Ella. "Ella" I screamed and looked around frantically.

"Momma" I heard Ella squealing and laughing I turned around and saw Ella in the air with some ones arms waiting to catch her. As I took in the persons details I looked at the hair and there it was, the messy copper-bronze hair and I sighed deeply. _Edward_.

I walked over to Edward and saw Ella with her biggest smile this morning. "Uhm" I cleared my throat and Edward turned around and flashed me a crooked grin and I grimaced looking at Ella and pulling her into my arms and kissed her cheek walking away from Edward.

"Hello Bella" he greeted and stood in the same place. I murmured a response and turned to walk forward and as met by Edward jogging over to me and walking along with me. "Would you like to come for lunch Ella?" he asked Ella and I snorted walking faster. Ella was holding Edward's finger and resting her head on my shoulder. "Momma lets go with Ewward" I heard a soft whisper in my ear and I turned to Edward "Fine" I muttered and let him lead the way.

We sat down at a table for two and were given a baby seat for Ella, the waitress handed us our menu cards and flirted a little with Edward and walked away as I caught myself staring at Edward and the waitress. He looked back at me and winked and I looked down blushing deeply.

After a while we decided to order our food and the same waitress was up again and started flirting with Edward. Edward looked disgusted and smiled at me "Love, what would you like to eat?" he asked and my eyes shot up and I glared at him, he looked into my eyes with a pleading expression and I understood what was going on in his head. "Oh I'm confused everything's so good honey" I winked. Ella sat babbling to herself and looked at me "Momma I be hungyy" she looked at me. "Yes baby girl we'll have lunch soon" Edward told her touching her cheek and smiling. The waitress looked baffled she looked at Edward with a weird face and pulled out the notepad and a pen from her blonde bun. "Sir, I have others to serve" she tapped her foot and looked at me,Ella and then at Edward.

I giggled and looked at Edward who just winked at me, "Bella why don't you go ahead and order what you like?" he said staring down at his menu running his hands through his hair. "I'll have a chicken quesadilla please and the child will have shrimps and spaghetti" I smiled and looked at Edward who was staring at me "You?" I whisper-asked and he shook his head looking down again "I'll have a shrimp and spaghetti too" he winked at Ella.

"Momma Ewward eating what I like" she clapped her hands and squealed. I nodded smiling and looked down, soon after it became unusually quiet and I looked up at Edward who was staring at me again. "What?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"Your hair has slight red in it" he noted touching a few red strands and tucking them behind my ear. "Yeah" I gulped and looked at Ella who was staring at Edward.

"Bella?" I heard Edward say again. "Mm" I murmured, "Bella listen to me okay? I mean that day at Starbucks was a total screwed up thing. I didn't mean to hurt you and well Emmett is really in love with Rosalie I'm not lying Bella.". I nodded and mumbled an 'okay' to him. "Bella?" he asked again, "What is it EDWARD?" I said in a louder tone. "Can we be friends Bella?" he asked in his smooth silky voice which made me think for a while.

"I promise Bella nothing more than friends and I promise to stand by you forever. Oh and Ella too" he smirked. I smiled and nodded extending my hand towards him and he took my little fragile looking hand in his massive one. His hands were soft and so warm I didn't feel like letting go of it yet and I guess that was his plan too. I smiled at him and we were still holding hands when the waitress arrived with the food and kept it on the table.

Ella dug in with her spaghetti and shrimps and so did Edward, I smiled and took little bites of my chicken quesadilla and had trouble with all the extra cheese in it as it extended in long strands in front of me making Ella giggle.

"Ewward, momma be messy today" she giggled and Edward snickered next to me, I ignored them and continued eating my food. After we were done eating the waitress bought our check and me and Edward fought over the bill. "I asked you for lunch so I'm supposed to pay". "NO!" I shouted back at him. He snorted pulling out his wallet and a card for it. "EDWARD! NO!" I shouted again. "Stop fighting momma and Ewward" I heard a little voice call out from below, I looked at my little girl and smiled lifting her up. Oh boy she was heavier, must be all the food.

"Edward…" I said in a sing song voice. "Let me pay for myself and Ella and you can pay for yourself, okay?" I asked being patient. "But were friends now and friends don't fight over something this stupid". I huffed and stuffed in a fifty between the check holder and stomped out with Ella in my arms.

I pushed pass the door and got out into the cool air "Bella…Ella…Bella Wait up!" I heard Edward jog over to us and start walking backwards facing us. I laughed for some reason "Edward I swear if I see a pole behind you I'm not telling you" I giggled. He stuck his tongue out at me and turned before walking with us normally. I struggled a little with Ella in my arms and it was evident to him.

"Can I carry her Bella?" he asked and extended his arms. I thought for a minute and knew it was bit too uncomfortable for me and so I handed her over to him which made the two of them smile all wide. "Ewward" she said and touched his cheek. "Ella" Edward named her sweetly and both of them moved forward to kiss each other on the mouth. I stood there with my jaw dropping to the floor, _That's my baby EDWARD-freaking-CULLEN. _I walked away fast and ignored the two of them until I felt someone walk next to me.

We walked for a while until we reached my apartment door and I grabbed Ella from him. I was mad at both of them for leaving me out. "Bye" I mumbled and heard Ella cry. "Ella, baby stop crying please" I told her with as much patience I could. "Momma I wonna be with Ewward" she said, _that's it, I was pissed. _I thrust her into Edward's arms and spoke a little louder than I usually do "Alright Ella, you go ahead and stay with your Ewward. Would you like your clothes at Ewwards place too? Gimme a minute I'll have your stuff packed now and with Edward and then you can live with him all you want. " I could feel the heat through me hot and red and the pricking in my eyes as I walked through the lobby door and ran up the stairs, not patient enough to use the elevator.

I opened the door to my apartment and ran into mine and Ella's room lunging on the bed and choking over sobs. I cried and hid my face between a pillow which smelled like Ella which made me cry more. After a long time crying I felt my eyes close and darkness took over me completely.

After what felt like a long time I opened my eyes to see two roses in front of me one pink and one red, I picked it up and looked at a piece of card attached to the stem of the rose with a pink ribbon, I opened the folded note and it read.

_We're Sorry…We both love you a lot Momma/Bella, always and forever. Love, Edward and Ella_

I kept it carefully on my nightstand and walked out of the room, everything looked the way it was. I walked out and saw Edward and Ella in his lap crying and sobbing. I stood by the doorframe and looked at them for a minute. "Ewward promise momma no be mad at me?" she asked, tears streaming down her flushed cheeks and Edward comforting her , "Ella, baby girl momma is just tired so she needs some rest. Ofcourse she isn't mad at you, you're her little beautiful baby" he said to her and wiped her tears.

She snuggled up into him and he rocked back and forth patting her back and I heard the sobs die down and knew she was asleep. I looked up at the wall to check on the time it was half past five. I walked over to Edward and kneeled down behind him, clearing my throat. He turned his head to the side and I skid forward sitting in front of him, he looked me straight in the eyes.

I extended my arms never breaking his gaze to take my Ella, "Done with the anger?" he asked me in a serious tone I ignored him and took Ella into my lap holding her close to me and hugging her tight whispering to her "I'm so sorry my Ella, my baby. I'm stupid and crazy and selfish and…" I was trailing away when Edward pressed his soft fingers on my lips silencing me.

"Shsh" he hushed me and I was dumb for the minute. He moved closer to my side and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, I squared them but loosened up after sometime and melted into him with my baby in my arms and closed my eyes feeling content for once in all these hard years.

We sat like that for an immeasurable time and I felt Ella stir in my arms, "Momma" she said and sat up rubbing her puffy eyes. I smiled at the little angel in my arms and she looked at me with her bottom lip quivering, "Ella, my love. I'm sorry, can you forgive momma?" I asked. She moved upwards to me and gave me a big kiss on my mouth and wrapped her little arms around me "It okay momma, I know you love me" she said and I kissed her again and again, wrapped in Edwards arms all the while.

"Ewward go home or your momma be mad at you" she said, Edward and I giggled at that. "My mom lives in Washington Ella, I live with my brother here" he said and winked at me. I rolled my eyes and moved a little causing Edward to remove his arms from around me, I hated that loss of his warm heat radiating towards me and that smell from him. I stood up and he walked to the door "Girls I'll go for now, see you later" he opened the doorknob before turning back "Bella it was a nice day today" he smiled and continued "Bye. Ella, I love you baby girl" he blew her a kiss and this time a smiled because Ella pretended to catch the kiss and handed it to me making me chuckle.

I carried Ella into our room after changing her clothes and getting her ready for bed. "Momma?" she asked in her baby babble. "Yes honey?" I said "why you be mad at Ewward and Ella" she asked and her eyes were turning watery. "Um, because you were leaving momma out, so mom felt a little jealous of your Edward and so she got mad" I replied hypothetically. "I love you momma, I always love you more than anybody, you always be my favorite" she said and I wrapped her up in my arms hugging her tight and whispering my love to her softly until she fell asleep. _Poor baby got so sad today _

We woke up the next morning and got ready after breakfast and decided to watch some TV. I put on Cartoon Network for Ella and took out my laptop to get over with some of my work from office. I checked my mail and there were few unread stories which I decided to read. I started reading a new story sent to me named '_I met a girl_' It was a story about a woman with a child and no father. The woman has another man entering her life and taking away all her pain and worry, it seemed nice but nothing I could relate to. As I went down the screen to check the authors name my heart stopped.

_Edward Anthony Cullen._

I read the story over and over again and tried to look at it professionally. I approved it and smiled sending it to Jasper for the rest of the procedures. The day dragged on slowly with me doing my work and having an early dinner and rushing into bed early.

I woke up in the middle of the night with a vibration under my pillow, I pulled out my phone and answered groggily not bothered to check the caller's ID "Hello?". "Bella" his smooth voice came from the other end, "Edward?" I asked. "Yes, were you sleeping? I'm sorry to trouble you I thought you slept late" he replied apologetically. I fell back on bed and kept talking to Edward for almost an hour and a half, we talked about things we had in common, food, places we've visited and like to visit. Everything

"Night Edward" I said and waited for his reply.

"Good Night my Bella sleep well" he said sweetly.

"Say What?" I asked through the phone and heard his chuckle before he hung up.

I woke up the next morning throwing myself back into routine and rushed to work with Alice and Rosalie and left Ella at daycare. After taking Ella in the evening she informed me that Edward had visited there again and he even played many of the games with them. I just smiled and drove till we reached home.

It had been weeks now since the day I had snapped at Edward in Starbucks and the same day he entered Ella's life. It was one week since I had approved his story for publishing. By now I and Edward were great friends, we talked often at night and he mentioned about the book telling that he had given it for checks and it was yet to be approved, I had inwardly smiled knowing he'd be very happy.

I sat at home yet again with my laptop, too lazy to get ready and go to work and kept Ella with me. My phone buzzed sometime during noon and I smiled as it was Edward's. "Hello?" I said and continued reading my mails, "BELLAAAA ! Guess what ?" I giggled knowing the news already "What Edward?" I asked sounding like I was bored. "I got approved for my story" he shouted completely excited and I squealed with him too, he asked me if he could come over and I agreed.

After an hour I stood in front of my mirror and put on a navy blue turtle neck with grey flannel pants and tied my hair into a loose ponytail and walked over and sat Ella on my lap staring at the tv when I heard a knock. Ella was in hysterics and she jumped over to the door with me running behind her "Ella you are not going to open that door yourself". She waited for me and I opened the door with her peeping from my side.

"Ewward" she squealed and squirmed to him and hugged his legs which made him laugh "hey I'm ticklish there" he said and picked her up handing me some bags he carried and smiled at me. We walked inside and I kept the bags on my coffee table and turned to look at Ella running around and jumping onto the couch I smiled and turned away showing my back to Edward, I turned around after I adjusted the table and saw Edward inches from me he gave me his biggest smile, flashing his pearl like teeth and wrapped his strong and long arms around me. I was enveloped in the best scent ever, it smelled like warm soap, cologne and…_Edward._ He pulled me tighter to his chest and now his jacket was unzipped which made me feel his warm body. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him tight and nuzzled my face into his chest taking in the wonderful smell. _He smelt like comfort. Like home_

He pulled away after a while and sat down on the couch with Ella bouncing in his lap. I looked at the bags and raised my eyebrow. "Lunch" he shrugged and I smiled. _Bless you, Edward. Saves me all the cooking mess._

I pulled the boxes out of the bags and started opening them and smiled at the food. "Edward how did you know Ella eats Tempura?" I smiled looking at the food in the box and he just shrugged. "Hey give me and my Ella food, we're starving" he said in a smug tone and I put my hands on my hips and raised an eyebrow, he laughed along with Ella. I emptied the food into plates and handed them to Edward, I poured mine and Edward's ramen into bowls and put some of its toppings and turned to hand it to Edward.

When I turned around I saw a sight which made my heart stutter, Edward was smiling and feeding my little Ella while she sat on his lap and played with his keys. I passed him the soup and he motioned me to leave it at the table so I took my soup and plopped on the couch. "Edward I think Ella can eat herself" I said trying not to sound rude. "No its fine, I like feeding this munchkin" he said chuckling and Ella mumbled back with a full mouth "Lew Ewwarw feeth mwe" I laughed and nodded looking at them from under my lashes.

After Ella was rubbing her full tummy she sat down next to Edward and leaned against him seeing a fairy picture book I got her last week.Edward drank and ate his ramen and put away the dishes while I cleaned the table, after settling back on the couch Ella climbed into his lap and he just held her close to him. After a while I could hear her gurgle and she fell asleep in his arms. _One lucky baby I have._

I asked him to carry her inside but he declined wanting to keep her in his arms. We sat there talking about his work and he said he worked as a doctor at the NYU hospital and he liked writing too and his dream was to get his own book published.

I smiled and nodded and answered to every question of his. He seemed like a nice person he told me about random times during childhood and I laughed at a few. He asked me about my parents and that put a damper on my mood. "Um…they disowned me" I said simply like I didn't give two shits about it. "Oh I'm so sorry...I didn't know" he defended himself. "they disowned me for getting pregnant out of wedlock"I blurted out and looked at him. "You can tell me anything Bella" he encouraged moving closer to me. "Well James was my ex, I was nineteen in college, got knocked up, he chickened out and left, I got disowned by my only family and it's been like that until now"I sighed deeply and looked down trying to swallow the huge lump in my throat.

"Bella" was all I heard until strong arms encircled me and I was pressed into his knock hard but warm chest, his smell seemed to calm me down and the lump in my throat melted. "I'm sorry I asked, I'm a douche Bella. I asked even though I knew I'm sorry". I pulled away and looked at him "You knew?" I asked slightly angry but very curious. "Seth told me" he whispered I simply nodded and sighed. "Its alright I hope" he asked, again I nodded and looked at him.

He smirked and opened his arms for me, I looked down at the irresistible embrace and thought about my no-falling-in-love Bella. _Screw you no-falling-in-love-with-Bella. This is falling for Edward perfect Cullen. _I smiled and moved forward and again settled into his warm embrace for the next few immeasurable hours.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 (Bella Swan) **

Few weeks later we got closer to Ella's fourth birthday and I wasn't going to throw her a huge party just a little outing. Alice called in few days ago and said she and Jasper would be flying to Washington to visit Jasper's parents the day before Ella's birthday. Rosalie was the only one who agreed to stay with Ella and me.

Edward called me more often now after that night and he spoke for hours ruining my routine as I didn't have it in me to hang up on him, though sometimes I would fall asleep listening to his smooth voice. There were two more days left until Ella's birthday and Rose was over excited about where we were going deciding even the design of the cake ignoring my denial.

Edward called me that night and shouted at me for not telling him it was Ella's birthday but I thought he was over reacting knowing Ella would have already told him about it. "Edward would you like to come over for Ella's birthday?" I asked trying to be polite.

"Sure Bella, why wouldn't I?" he said and I could hear sadness in his smooth voice.

"Okay then Edward, I'll see you around sometime" I said quickly noticing Ella stir.

"Um, Bella?" he asked softly.

"Yes Edward?"

"Uh…Be Safe"

I chuckled "Edward I've taken care of both of us for the past four years, I think I might be more of a pro by now, yeah?"

"Uh huh…Night"

"Night…" I muttered.

Next morning I ran into office to very angry Jasper and saw Alice trying to calm him down. "_Calm down Jazzy it's alright._" She said over and over again but all in vain.

"Hi Jazz" I said timidly and gripped my file tighter. I knew Jasper was mad at me for not getting the stories to him on time and when he was mad, he would take the whole office upon his head screaming and shouting out tantrums like a kid. "Hey Jazz I got all the stories. Done with re checks all errors cleared and… I have this new story which I bet is going to be a good hit" I handed him the files and saw the huge grin breaking out on his face. He walked over to me and gave me a tight hug.

"Thanks Belly, I was worried you know?"

"Yes Jazz, but now you have all the work so go on and print or throw or do whatever the fuck you need to and don't call me for the next three days to come" I said teasing him and smiled as he flipped through the pages filed and smiled in approval. I smiled and hugged Alice before wishing them both a happy and safe journey for tomorrow and ran out to my car.

I drove until I reached Ella's daycare yet again and spotted Edwards Volvo shining in the bright sun. I walked inside and smiled at what I saw. Ella sitting in her little chair with Edward hovering behind her, I looked down as they colored together. I walked in and waved at Seth who was busy changing diapers, walking over to my daughter and Edward. I cleared my throat and folded my arms together, Edward's head snapped up and he pulled the paper from under Ella's busy hands holding it behind him.

"Heyyy Ewward" Ella said angrily and looked up at me, her expression changed quickly and she smiled cheekily before looking at Edward and giving him an apologetic look before looking back at me. "Hi momma" she said and walked to me holding her arms up.

I looked down at my daughter's angelic face and forgot all about the drawing being hidden from me, smiling down at her I picked her up at once and we exchanged our kisses and she nestled into my chest resting her hair on my shoulder with my hair curtaining her face. "Hey Edward" I said and he smiled sheepishly already having put the paper away and put an arm around my shoulder to take me away from the tables. As we walked away, a small boy- Chris as I remembered, walked up to Edward and tugged on his pant and so he bent down to him.

"Are you Ella's daddy?" Chris asked and looked at me and then at Ella smiling a little.

"Do I look like Ella's dad?" Edward asked with his crooked grin in place. "Uh huh" the boy said and glanced up at Ella again who was sitting up in my arms now, very much interested in the conversation and slid down my arms standing next to the little boy, putting an arm around Edwards neck and her other hand on her hip.

"Chwiss" she said haughtily putting her hand on her hip and Edward chuckled looking up at me, I smiled at him looking back down at Ella. "Ewward is my besht fwend" she said and Edward started laughing as I cracked up. She looked at Edward and kissed him on the cheek before looking back at me and then at Chris, the boy laughed and ran away to tell Seth.

Edward lifted up Ella and she had her bottom lip quivering slightly. "Hey why's my girl sad?" Edward asked her and smiled at her. "Everybody laughs at Ewwa" she cried and Edward hugged her smiling wide at me. "Hey my favorite girl let's get home okay?" he asked and she nodded sniffling into his shirt and we drove Edward to our house with us.

As Edward carried Ella she showed him the way to the stairs, "No elevator?" Edward asked looking around.

"Nope" I stated popping my lips at the p sound.

"Ewward momma says that people who climb stais awre nwut laayzey" Ella smiled and Edward was looking at her with pure adoration on his face. I shook my head taking the stairs two at a time and reached our door with Edward and Ella behind. I opened the door and he stepped inside looking around the apartment which was of course very small compared to his huge condos.

"Wow!" he exclaimed seeing the bright colors on the walls and pictures of me, Ella and my friends lining up one wall completely. He carried Ella over to the wall and asked her about all those pictures and my little baby began pointing out at herself, me, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Jake, Seth and the whole troop. I smiled to myself and stood in the kitchen humming and making dinner as I heard Ella squealing and giggling showing Edward our room and then her dollies.

After I was almost done with dinner I felt tiny arms wrap around my neck and I giggled tilting my head too see Ella smiling at me as Edward carried her. I looked at the two of them and felt a tingle which I ignored. Edward smiled at me and put Ella down as she skipped away to watch TV and Edward helped me set the table.

"It's been so long I've had dinner with more than one person" he smiled and rubbed his flat stomach and flashed his crooked grin at me making my insides warm. I nodded and started clearing out the table then joined Ella and Edward in the living room and watched Enchanted.

Later that night after Edward went back home and Ella was tucked in bed it was my alone time, the time I cried and got paranoid when all the bad thoughts started coming and the loneliness would win over. I played the whole night in my head over and over again and smiled when I would see me, Ella and Edward spending time, as a family and started crying at the thought. That night again, I cried myself to sleep.

-x-

Finally it was Monday, not a workers favorite day but Rosalie was kind enough to let me have a day off and enjoy with Ella. My baby was awake before I was, jumping on the bed and singing. I called Rose after dressing myself and Ella. She did not take her call and it went straight to voicemail which annoyed me and made Ella restless.

After breakfast and playing, Edward showed up thankfully with no gifts. "Happy Birthday!" he exclaimed and I looked down to his hands which thankfully had no gifts. I smiled at Edward as he bent down to give me a little kiss on my cheek.

"So where to today?" he asked and I started to bite my lip. "Rose isn't answering my calls so I don't know what's up really…" I stammered and looked up at him. "Mommy, Wosie not coming today?" Ella screamed and began crying. I sighed and hung my head down until Edward calmed her down.

"Bella lets go" he said and grabbed my hand yanking me away.

"Edward! Wait I need to grab my things" I shrieked and he let go of me. I grabbed my purse and Ella's jacket as I walked out and Edward put his hand on the small of my back pushing me out. I locked the door and ran down the stairs, I saw Edward waiting in his car with Ella in a car seat. _He has a car seat for babies? _I thought and smiled before getting inside, I turned in my seat to see Ella look at me sadly "Momma I be sorry I cry" she said and blew me a kiss and I smiled mouthing to her an '_its okay'. _ I turned to Edward and attacked him "Where are we going?" I demanded and he nodded turning up the radio before Ella started screaming saying 'my favorite song' and Edward used that as an excuse to not answer me. I heard Ella singing and smiled_. She sure would be a singer._ I smiled and looked at Edward who was staring at me.

I turned away and pretended to be angry when Edward caught my hand and held it together with his, I on impulse pulled it away not wanting to be anymore closer to him. As the song got over and Edward turned back the volume until it was a monotone I looked at him again, "We're going to get Rosalie" he said and I relaxed sitting back in my seat.

After a while I opened my eyes feeling something being brushed away from my face and realized I had fallen asleep, Edward was smiling and I grimaced at him. I looked in front and my breath caught up in my throat as I saw the most beautiful house ever.

It was white and symmetrical with an old look to it. It had windows with black iron railing and beautiful creepers adorning the porch with glass doors, I looked at Edward and he smiled "Come on in" he said and walked out of his car picking up Ella and walking to my door, politely holding out his hand to me. I took it and slowly walked inside.

"This is my house Bella" he stated "I mean, my childhood home" he smiled and tucked me under his arm with Ella in his other arm, I tried to shrug his arm off but he had a vice grip on me, I looked up at him and frowned but was returned with a scowl. He walked us around the house showing everyone's room including his parents and his brother's. He later took me to the corner and faced me to the door before opening the door and guiding me in. I was stunned. Edward's room was beautiful, it was pure white with bookshelves on the right and a glasses wall on the left, in the middle was a huge king-sized bed.

Ella squealed and ran to the glass wall and stood there staring which made me curious and I walked to her with Edward behind my back. When I approached Ella the landscape outside the glass wall mesmerized me. It was all green with a little pond in the middle and a gazebo in sight, I bent down to carry Ella and she had an expression of pure awe on her face. "Ewward you have a very pretty home" she said. He nodded and ushered us outside and down to the kitchen.

"You ladies want something to drink?" He asked with the shit-eating grin on his face.

"No fanks Ewward"Ella smiled and looked at him then at me "Momma, I good girl now?" She asked me innocently. I nodded and lifted her up and carried her down on my hip with Edward in front of us.

We reached down and Edward took us to the backside, covering each of our eyes with a blindfold. "Edward, what the hell?" The blindfold was like an irritant to my eyes. Ella was squealing with joy and jumped into Edwards arms, Edward led us outside with his hand resting on the small of my back. Once I felt the cool air hit my skin I knew we were out. Edward pulled out our blindfolds and smiled, I and Ella rubbed our eyes and then my mouth dropped open again at what I saw.

It was a whole carnival with a big sign on the top saying 'Happy Birthday Ella' and balloons everywhere. As I looked down below I saw Emmett and a beautiful couple. The woman looked like Edward with caramel brown hair and green eyes; the man next to her was a striking golden blonde and was equally beautiful.

I smiled at them and then at Emmett. I let out a soft 'hello' and watched Rosalie emerge from behind looking beautiful as always, she had her skin tight jeans with her blue halter top and pumps.

"Hey belly, Happy birthday Elle Belle" she said looking at me and Ella, I shot a look at Emmett who was gaping at her with his mouth hanging open. I smiled and walked over to her hugging her with a little swat to her ass; she giggled and kissed my cheek instead. "Sorry Belly, Edward wanted to surprise Ella" she said and I nodded waving her off.

I looked around to see Ella gazing at the cake and was immediately met with the same pretty woman; she smiled at me warmly, which very much reminded me of my mom. _Forget them Bella!_ I thought and smiled back at her pretty face.

"Hello Bella, I'm Esme. Edward's mother" she smiled at me and I looked at her dazzled. She was a pretty lady and Edward had so much of her in him, the eyes, lips, skin- but his hair was strikingly bronze.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen you have a very pretty home" I said and turned towards the house. She smiled at me and nodded before calling out for Rosalie to join us, I looked over to where she was and saw her and Emmett huddled up in conversation at the edge of the garden and smirked as she tried running but tripped over her pumps only to be saved by Emmett grabbing her and both of them landing on the grass, _Rosalie on top of course_!

I giggled looking at Rosalie scrunching up her face and pushing her shoes into the mud to help her kneel but slipping and falling back on Emmett. Emmett on the other hand couldn't be happier.

"Ugh monster man" she grunted again and I heard Ella giggling along with everyone. Emmett pushed her up gently and stood up having a terrible mud patch on his shirt. "Big man you have muddy own yore shirt" Ella squealed as Edward was laughing loudly and carefree, I stole a glance at him but turned away as I saw him catch my gaze the same moment.

Rosalie walked over to us and dusted her hands against her designer jeans and smiled "Sorry" she muttered and looked over to Esme who was watching Edward as though it were the first time he had laughed she caught me looking at her and turned back at us and smiled leading us into the house for drinks.

I got anxious not wanting to leave my baby alone with the monstrous men and turned back to see Carlisle smiling and nodding at me as he held Ella who was animatedly talking to him. I smiled back and turned to look at the bronze haired boy and ran inside blushing when I caught him staring at me _again_.

After a round of cocktails and a couple of hours I heard my little girls padded footsteps towards me and crouched down to her level lifting her up as she hid her face in my neck and tightened her arms around my neck. "Sleep time" I whispered to the others and smiled at Rosalie tilting my head towards the door. She nodded and grabbed her purse waving at everyone before rushing outside with Emmett behind her.

I walked over to Esme with a heavy Ella in my arms and blinked as Edward appeared in front of me "May I?" he asked looking down at Ella, I nodded and handed her over to him and Esme hugged me suddenly, she smelled of lavender and cinnamon which reminded me of my mother and I felt my eyes prickle with tears.

She pulled away and looked straight into my eyes only before hugging me again and running her slender hands over my hair. "Thank you for today Esme" I sniffled a little and she nodded taking me out and pulling me to the edge of the porch.

"Bella" her soft voice sang "Why are you sad sweetheart?"

I dabbed at the tears in my eyes and looked at her, "I missed my mother" I whispered.

"Oh, you can always come to me sweetie. I am like your mother too aren't I? I know about your parents Bella, Edward told me and I'm sorry but I am here for you always sweetie…Oh and your little girl too." she smiled patting my shoulder and I nodded as she led me to the car.

As we reached the car I saw Rosalie leaning on the door with Emmett in front of her holding her hand and looking at her. She turned pulling her hand away and whipping her hair in his face as she slid into the car and started honking loudly signaling me to come sooner. I turned to smile at Esme and looked behind her at Edward swaying gently and patting Ella's back, she nodded at me and I walked to Edward wanting to take my daughter back "Time to go" I whispered.

"Right…" he smiled and started walking towards the car, on the way he met Emmett whose head was hung low and he looked like a sad little puppy. I ignored him and opened the car's door as Edward was strapping in Ella. Smiling, I slid inside to be met by Rosalie's death glare she scowled at me and drove away before I could say a word. We reached my apartment first and helped tucking Ella into our bed.

"Rose did Ella eat enough?" I called out from the bathroom changing into a pair of comfortable shorts and a tank.

"Uh yeah…the blonde dad made her eat a huge piece of cake and something else. It was mostly Edward feeding her stuff so I didn't pay much attention".

Edward fed Ella? "Wait! What? Edward fed Ella?" I asked not believing her words.

"Yes Belly, let me tell you it's all an act. That guy just needs to get into your pants even Mr. Monster" she said chuckling at the name for Emmett. I nodded knowing she was right and stepped outside bumping her shoulder with my fist "landing over Mr. Monster eh?" I teased her.

"Shut up!" She screeched and kicked my ankle as I doubled over in laughter.

"Should've seen big guys face when you pulled away your hand and turned away, whipping your hair in his face. Trust me, it looked like a movie. _Classic._" I laughed and looked at her smiling. "What did he tell you holding your hand as a vice huh?"

She pouted and bit on her bottom lip like me and then opened her mouth to answer "Well…Forget it"

"Gah! Woman tell me…" I begged.

"He is a friend of Royce, Bella" she paused and then cleared her throat staring into mine with her aquamarine blue ones "Remember the one I used to tell you about? The bear of their group, the player, the hunter, the man whore!" she spat.

I thought for a while running down memory lane and remembered whom she was talking about "Oh! I know…the guy who used to give you the stink eye" I scratched my head hoping the assumption was correct.

"Yes, exactly. Today, after I reached their house I saw him but I didn't quite remember, fuck I even forgot his name. The other day when he sent me those flowers I thought it was another dick waiting to dive in but no…Today when I saw him he seemed familiar and when I walked over to talk, his face just clicked and then I knew who it was." She shuddered a little.

I lied back on my bed and tried talking to her. "So what did he tell you today? While coming back? You seemed pretty angry" I murmured softly.

"He told me about Royce, said he's married and has a child. Like hell I care, I mean seriously I don't give a flying fuck about Royce or any of his dogs. But you know what? I was actually wrong and he was right. Back then, when he told me to get away from Royce I didn't listen, I was naive and stupid." She gritted her teeth and stood up to shrug out of her jeans. "Hey, you got my Pj's here?" she asked in her usual tone.

"Right corner-upper drawer" I answered and pulled the comforter over my legs as Rose joined me and cuddled up next to me.

"Really Bells I think the call to Emmett that day about separating his nuts from his body was rude. If only I knew it was him I would actually meet him and ask him about the past ya know? Like, get it all sorted in here" she poked her finger on her temple and blinked. I nodded and hugged her tighter.

"Rose…how did you and Edward set p today's party? I asked too very curious about it.

"He came over to Jazz's office for some work of his. Do you know? He's a Richie rich, the Cullen Group hoarding we see at Broadway is theirs Belly!" she squealed. "When I asked him why he was at our office he said he has started writing and wanted his book published, like seriously that guy is crazy" she babbled on making me sleepy. I yawned and nodded too tired to increase her excitement by telling her I was the one editing his work.

I woke up next morning and took my purse from the nightstand to get my phone out. The phone was dead so after plugging it in and switching it on. It showed me four texts. All from Alice and one from Edward wishing me goodnight and one was from an unknown number.

I scrolled down to the unknown number and clicked it. As it opened, those three words scared the living hell out of me. _Call me-James._

I quickly threw my phone away and rushed into the bathroom to brush my teeth after washing my face with the chilling water I ran back into the room to see Rosalie and Ella snuggled together. I walked into the kitchen, pouring myself a cup of coffee and grabbing pizza for me and Rose. Just as I sat down my phone started banging with In the End playing as the ringing tone. I put down my coffee and ran to my room grabbing the phone and answering it.

"Hello" I barked out breathlessly and took deep breaths trying to calm down.

"Bell-ah" Jane's sickly sweet voice came from the other end making me cringe. "Well I have some great news for you dahling" _Ugh. So very bi._

"Yes Jessica? What is it?" I asked walking out and plopping down on my chair. Sighing I picked up my mug and began sipping the hot beverage.

"Well..Well your expected to fly over to Chicago for the weekend sweetie. And if you love your job you'd be packing bags by now" she screeched and I could hear the devious grin on her lips.

"Jessica…I have Ella and I can't leave her alone here and there isn't anyone I can trust enough too. You can send Rosalie though yeah?" I asked hopefully.

"Oh of course dahling, she will be flying with you too. You're the editor and she's the owner so you both have to be there." She screeched in her ultra bitchy tone.

I thought about it for a minute trying to think. Rose wouldn't mind if I didn't come but it would be bad for the company. And I needed a job to support me and Ella. The part time income wouldn't be enough for the two of us and neither were they stable. "Uh okay..I'll let you know".

She screeched again "You better hurry up Ms. Swan wouldn't want to miss the flight tomorrow morning. See you" she hung up and I sighed. Just as I was walking back inside to plug my phone back on it started ringing again this time with Edward's name. It felt like this was a sign to something.

"Bella…" his soft voice came from the other end suddenly making me feel like my insides were all made of Jell-O.

"Morning Edward" I whispered still worried about the previous call. I peeked inside the room to see if anyone was awake but found both of them asleep so I skipped over to the balcony and into the cool air.

"How are you today?" he asked softly and I sighed letting him know the morning wasn't a very good one.

"Not good Edward." I muttered. "It's really bad and pissy when you have a little child of yours whom you cant take with you for a work related get away. And there is nobody she would agree to stay with and there is no one with whom I can leave her. Ughhhh" I screamed and heard him sigh.

"Rosalie? Alice?" he asked.

"How do you know Alice?" I muttered slightly confused.

"Well she works with Rosalie and her brother at their company and Ella did tell me about her too"

"Oh..and no they won't be here, they're supposed to fly out with me too. Jake and Leah would keep Ella but she wouldn't stay with them. And the last thing I need is him calling me every five minutes with Ella crying. And Seth and the boys…No way will I leave my baby with them so I'm really pissed at the moment." I went on.

"Um Bella…would it be okay with you if Ella stayed over with me? Like one day at your house and the other day at mine? You know she likes me and I couldn't be happier having her around." He seemed hopeful. I gave it a thought but then revolted as I thought of all the women walking through his apartment during the weekend.

"Well you might be busy the whole weekend wouldn't you? I bet you have visitors during the weekends" I bit my lip hoping he understood what I meant.

He laughed sadly and answered "There hasn't been any woman here from the past few weeks. And with Ella around, not at all. I bet Esme would like to spend time with her too" he said and I nodded then answered. "Yeah okay…I'll ask Ella. But she isn't used to staying without me too long and she gets cranky and…" I was interrupted by him.

"You know Bella I think I can handle Ella, she's an angel wouldn't give me much trouble. And you can give me the trivia when you go." He chuckled and I grunted.

"Thanks" I whispered and then we both hung up.

After a while Rosalie woke up and came over to me tying up her blonde hair into a tight ponytail. "Morning beautiful" she smiled fixing herself a coffee.

"Morning" I dragged. "What's wrong?" she asked sitting down next to me and grabbed a slice from the plate.

"Bitchy Jessica called this morning and guess what? We're flying to Chicago for work and you and Alice are coming along. There is no one I can leave Ella with, but then life saver-not- Edward calls me up and volunteers to babysit Ella over the weekend which I'm not very sure of with his image of being the slut charmer." I spat it all out and looked at Rosalie who seemed calm. "Will you react?" I said loudly and she moved forward putting a hand on my shoulder. _Uh oh _

"Bella look, Edward might be a player or whatever the hell it is but trust me on this, the way he looks at your little girl it's like nothing I've ever seen before. It's like a father who adores his child Bella. And maybe Edward isn't the slut charmer as you call him. He could be a nice guy ya know? Give it a try..and if you're not sure I do have a plan" she smiled and her lip turned up sideways with a wink and she got on the phone with Mike, our tech guy.

After her half an hour of conversation with Mike she turned to me and smiled big. "We're doing something fun" she rubbed her hands together and told me her entire plan. After it was all over I smiled happily and hugged her thanking her profusely she waved me off and went away before kissing my cheek.

I walked back in my room to wake Ella up, she refused to get up but all it took to wake her up was the name of Edward and she was up and fresh. I giggled and got her ready for the day continuing our daily routines.

-X-

During the week I and Ella met Edward a couple of times. On Wednesday night I explained to Ella in Edward's presence that I would be gone for the weekend. Her bottom lip instantaneously started to quiver and she started crying climbing onto my lap and clinging to me, I felt like crying myself at the thought having to leave my angel but when I saw Edward's worried face I relaxed and held my baby tighter letting her relax.

After a while she calmed down and looked up at me and then at Edward "Momma…you're going to leave your dolly alone?" she babbled and it broke my heart. Just then Edward spoke up. "Momma isn't leaving her dolly alone. She said I could borrow her for the weekend and have tones of fun when she's gone" he said winking at her and she smiled reaching for Edward.

"Momma I stay with Ewward?" she asked smiling big and looked at him. I nodded and looked at the two of them looking straight into each other's eyes and it felt like they had some secret going on just with the way they looked at each other. I suddenly felt lonely and walked away into my balcony letting the breeze divert my thoughts.

After a while I felt something cling to my leg and looked down at my baby looking up at me with same dark brown eyes as mine. I pouted and looked back up feeling hurt. "Momma sowwy" she said hugging my thigh tighter. "Did I hurty you?" she asked and I heard her voice crack as she sobbed into my thigh. I picked her up and made her look at me, "Momma was just jealous baby…she isn't used to sharing her dolly with everyone" I said and she understood.

"But I always be your dolly momma. I love you" she said and snuggled into my neck. I turned to see Edward watching us and he smiled at me I nodded and he walked towards us and hugged both me and Ella from the side. His chin rested on my scalp and I nuzzled my nose into his neck, Ella looked up and wrapped her arms around both of our necks and smiled resting her head on his shoulder.

Next day me and Rosalie along with Mike sneaked over to Edward's apartment, I knew he hid a key inside the pot, Mike lifted up the potted plant carefully and I found the key below it, I opened the door of his apartment and stepped inside before removing my shoes and asking the others to do so.

Mike and Rosalie began setting up the tiny cameras and microphones in every corner and covered it perfectly. Mike placed some in the living room and a few others in all of the other rooms. Just as we were sneaking out the phone began ringing and Mike dropped his bag scattering all the wires and nuts everywhere, me and Rosalie helped him pick it up and after a few more rings it went into the answering machine. Suddenly a woman's voice was heard loud and clear. "Hey Edward, I've missed you babe we haven't met in quite a long time. I miss your bed darling. I'll see you Friday evening babe. Love Tanya" she purred and then made a smooching noise before it beeped and the room was silent again.

Mike laughed and walked away leaving me and Rosalie; we quickly cleared any evidence of us being here and walked out dropping the key below the pot again. When we reached the car and got inside we both looked at each other and burst out in a fit of laughter. Laughing hysterically we drove to Rosalie's condo and had a few drinks before she began packing and I helped her.

"Seriously Belly that bitch must be a past thing" she said after a long while of silence.

"Imagine what Ella would think Rose..I still think it's a bad idea maybe we should leave her with Jake and Leah" I thought and bit my lip.

"Yeah so she asks you 'momma why do aunt Leah and uncle Jakey scream so much every night?'" she imitated in Ella's baby voice and looked at me. "Look Bella…this could be totally wrong or something really right could happen. Trust me please" I nodded at her words and thought on the optimistic side of it.

It was Friday morning and I was sitting on my couch with Ella sniffling into my chest and holding me tight. I was waiting for Edward to come over soon. I yawned not having much sleep last night as I was busy packing my bags and watching Mike attach tiny camera's and stalker friendly devices in my house then woke up early remembering to pack Ella's bag.

I kept holding my baby and rubbing her back trying to calm her down when the door bell rang. I stood up carrying Ella and walked over to the door opening it, I relaxed as I saw Edward. He was dressed in jeans and a grey t-shirt with a bag slung on his shoulder. His hair looked darker and matted down, maybe because of the shower. I moved letting him in and he smiled at me before moving his face terribly close to mine and bending down to kiss Ella's wet cheeks.

"Why is my princess crying?" he asked and rubbed Ella's back dropping his bag on the floor. She shook her head and sniffled more. "Is it always like this?" he asked me and I nodded sighing sadly. He moved his hands forward to take Ella but she clung tighter to me. I sat down on the couch and rubbed her back pressing my lips on her head.

After sometime, she looked up at me and then at Edward. "Go momma Ewward stay with me" she smiled and kissed my cheek. I smiled, relieved and looked at Edward who was smiling brightly at Ella; she reached for him and he pulled her onto his lap at once. "Ready to leave your doll momma?" he asked me smiling goofily and Ella giggled. "Yes I am" I nodded and looked down at Ella cupping her tiny face in my hands, bending down to pepper kisses all over her face. She kissed me back nuzzling her nose with mine letting me go. I looked up at Edward who was pouting "No kiss momma?" he mocked in Ella's voice and I laughed pecking his cheek softly, Ella squealed and clapped her hands flashing her tiny pearl like teeth, I turned to sit when I heard Rosalie's car honking, I shook my head and hugged both of them one last time before dragging my suitcase out and running down in a hurry. We reached the airport and then left for the weekend leaving my little angel alone with a person we hadn't known long enough.


End file.
